Hogwarts, an Alternate History
by Runt Thunderbelch
Summary: Summary:  What if-Lord Voldemort had successfully destroyed the infant Harry Potter along with the rest of his family?
1. The Boy Who Lived, Almost

Disclaimer: I make no claim on Ms. Rowling's intellectual property rights. This story is written for fun, not for money. Read & enjoy. Be sure to review, or I may turn you into a newt.

Hogwarts, an Alternate History

by Runt Thunderbelch

The Boy Who Lived, Almost

Petty Pettigrew pointed his crooked finger and hissed through buck teeth, "They are there, Master! The Potter family is up there!"

The infamous snakelike eyes of the Dark Lord Voldemort looked up at the lit windows and sneered. "You have done well, Pettigrew, if what you say is true."

"True? Yes, yes, it is true! They are unsuspecting."

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters. "Stay here. The Potters are mine." He turned his back on his evil minions and moved silently up the outside steps. He crossed the landing and paused at the front door as his wand silently unlocked it and severed the wards of protection. Then he reared back and kicked the door open.

Inside the living room, James Potter spun around. His face turned from surprise to horror, and he dove for his wand. The Dark Lord delighted in his prey's desperate attempt to stave of disaster. James snatched up the wand, shouted spell, and an eldritch blue shield charm appeared between him and Voldemort. "Lily!" he screamed. "Voldemort's here! Protect Harry!"

"Oh," said the Dark Lord. "A shield charm. Help, help, I am thwarted." Then he bellowed a curse, the charm vaporized, and an explosion ripped apart James Potter, throwing body parts everywhere.

Voldemort moved swiftly across the room to the bedroom door. He reached for the knob, when out of the swirling flames a black gloved hand seized his wrist. Startled, he looked up into his own face.

The second Voldemort said, "Careful. Lily has created a very unexpected charm around Harry. You can kill her easily enough, but if you go after the baby, you will be destroyed."

"And you are . . ?"

"I am the Voldemort who burst recklessly through this door. I am he who killed Lily and attempted to kill Harry, only to have my own spell rebound back upon me. And so I have come back to stop you from making my mistake."

The Dark Lord eyed the newcomer. "What do you suggest?"

"First, we kill Lily-"

"_I_ kill Lily!" interrupted the snarled of the original Voldemort.

His newly arrived counterpart smiled. "Why of course. I have already had that pleasure once. _You_ kill Lily. Then I will cast a vulnerability spell on Harry, neutralizing any charm his mother has placed on him, and you kill him as well."

The first Voldemort grinned. "Good plan." He again reached for the doorknob.

"Wait!" The second Voldemort lifted a small, silver hourglass-shaped talisman, which hung by a silver chain around his neck. He gave it a single turn. "Poor Lily. She'll never know what hit her." He reached passed his companion to open the door himself and went through first.

Lily was inside, hunched over her baby, with her wand out. She cast a spell, which flew with agonizing slowness across the room. Voldemort caught it on his own wand and stepped aside. The spelled danced up and down his wand like St. Elmo's fire.

Then the original Voldemort stepped through the door and sidestepped, placing distance between him and his duplicate. Lily's wand shifted to him, but she was moving so slowly. It would have been painful to see, if it hadn't been so funny.

"Take me!" she screamed slowly in a basso-profundo voice. "Take me, but leave my baby alone!"

He pointed his wand at her and cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spirit went out of her, and her lifeless body collapsed to the floor.

"Wait, Lily, just a moment please," he said to the confused ghost which now fluttered and flickered in the room. "I want you to watch us kill your son."

The ghost shuttered in horror, but she was powerless.

The second Voldemort shook his wand, and Lily's spell flicked off like so much water. Then he pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Vunerabilitas!"

The baby began giving off flecks of light, hundreds of them, then thousands of them. Whatever the charm was that Lily had placed on Harry, it was being peeled away.

"Ah!" murmured the first Voldemort. "Sweet victory at last! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The room exploded. The second Voldemort was hurled back out through the doorway and into the gore-splattered room beyond. No! Not again! Not this again! Then he nearly laughed with relief. It had not happened again. He was still here, still whole. He clambered to his feet and stumbled back into the bedroom.

The original Voldemort was just getting up. "Amazing!" he gasped. "Lily Potter was a most ingenious and talented witch. It's good she's dead."

They both looked around for her ghost, but it has the blast had thrown her into the world beyond. Her lifeless body still lay crumpled on the floor.

"Where's the baby?"

They both looked around for it, but it had vanished. The two Dark Lords looked at each other in consternation.

Then, from somewhere quite nearby, a high-pitched keening began. A baby was crying.

They looked for it, but the sound seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere.

Suddenly, the second Voldemort began to laugh. "Oh, this is too sweet!" he gloated. "Too wonderfully, wonderful sweet!" He pirouetted into the middle of the room, laughing.

The original Voldemort was frowning. "I don't understand."

"Now, it is Harry Potter's turn," gloated his companion. "For years after my failed attempt to kill him, I was cursed with a limbo existence, always teetering on the brick of oblivion, with no body and just a few shreds left of my soul. And now, Harry Potter has suffered my fate! Oh, this is just too marvelous! I could not have planned a better revenge!" He suddenly grasped his companion. "But unlike me, Harry Potter has no Death Eaters to bring him back. He will suffer my fate for all eternity!"


	2. Eleven Years Later

2. Eleven Years Later

Albus Dumbledore pushed the snack trolley along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. "Chocolate frogs," he called out in his little-old-lady voice. "Pumpkin juice." He glanced into the next compartment on his route and muttered, "Oh no." He slid the door open. "Snacks, dears?"

The four first-years who looked up at him saw only the sweet fat witch who usually brought the children snacks on their journey to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy dismissed her with a contemptuous glance, but his two companions (who just had to be the sons of Crabb and Goyle) lumbered up onto their feet, and licking their fat chops, hurried over. "What have you got?" they drooled. Their pockets were filled with their father's galleons, and soon they'd bought up enough sugary snacks to feed a battalion. They took their many treasurers back to their seats.

In the corner, a little girl had squashed herself in as far into it as possible. She had a lion's mane of hair, but just now, she wasn't looking all that brave.

"Snacks, dear?"

Hermione Granger shook her head. She was trembling.

"Come with me, dear." When Hermione didn't move, Dumbledore gently but firmly repeated, "Come with me."

She hesitantly got come up and crossed the compartment, walking as if she expected the three boys to attack her as she came. But they merely snickered. She made it outside, and Dumbledore slid the door closed.

"Whatever possessed you to choose those three for your travelling companions?"

She shook her head but said nothing.

"Shall we find you another compartment? One with children who are actually nice?"

"Please sir, have you seen Professor Pastlepoof? He promised he'd meet me on the train, but I haven't seen him, and nobody else has either."

"Oh, he's here. Don't you worry about that. I'm sure you'll see him soon." He escorted her along the corridor, stopping to make sales in the next two compartments. Then he slid open the door to the compartment after that. "Snack, dears?" he asked.

The two first-years inside shook their heads. Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "I'm sure you'll be much happier in here." He nudged her forward. "This is Miss Hermione Granger."

She frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"Why don't you both introduce yourselves?"

The blond girl who was reading an upside-down copy of the Quibbler said ethereally, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

The boy with the toad said, "I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is my toad, Trevor."

Hermione immediately liked these two so much better than the other three. She quickly sat down, feeling much gratitude towards the snack lady, who slid the door closed and went off along the remainder of her route.

Luna told her, "I've been reading a very interesting article on toads, and I'd like to try an experiment."

"Not on my toad!" Neville gasped, trying to hide Trevor behind him.

Hermione asked, "You can do magic?"

"I think I can. I'd like to try."

Neville barked, "No!"

"I'm not going to harm him. I just want to kiss him."

"Kiss my toad?"

"I think I can make him turn into a prince."

"You're balmy!"

"So I can't hurt him."

Neville looked uncertain.

Hermione said, "Go ahead. Let her try. I'd like to see this."

"Wellllllll." Neville squirmed. "I guess."

"Wonderful!" Luna checked a few facts in the Quibbler, looked at the toad, checked a few more facts, and then set the publication aside. She gingerly knelt in front of Neville, who reluctantly held out his toad.

Luna kissed Trevor.

There was a flash of light and a roar like thunder. When the children came to, they found themselves sprawled all over the floor of the compartment, but they were unhurt. Luna looked about. "What do you know?" she marveled in her airy voice. "It worked."

Trevor was nowhere to be seen, but laying in the tangle was an extra first year. He had a shock of unruly black hair, green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

The snack lady slid the door back open and looked in. When Dumbledore saw what had happened, he breathed, "Oh my. This is a bit premature."


	3. Professor Presley Payton Pastlepoof

Professor Presley Payton Pastlepoof

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it back at his snack cart. "Accio-Reducio cart!" The cart leapt off the floor and hurdled at him, reducing in size as it flew. He caught it in one hand and dropped it into the pocket of his apron. He slipped into the compartment, tapping the glass with his wand as he did so. "Glazius occludous!" The windows went dark. He slid the door closed and surveyed the sprawled first years. "Is everyone all right?"

They were crawling back up onto their feet. A general mumbling of affirmative statements came from them.

"Obliv-minimus," said Dumbledore, a spell the snuck over them, causing some minimal confusion and some shaking of heads. "Now, introductions are in order, I think. You are..?"

"Luna Lovegood," mumbled to blond.

"Ah yes, your father published that most interesting newsletter."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

Dumbledore nodded. "So this must be your twin brother, Harry."

Harry blinked. "I am? Oh sure, yeah."

"Twins?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, obviously not identical twins."

"Hey!" blurted Neville. "Where's my toad? Trevor!" He began searching around on the floor of the compartment.

Harry groaned, "Have you lost that stupid toad again, Neville? I swear..!"

Dumbledore asked, "Short fellow? Four legs? Green in color? I believe I saw him hopping down to corridor that way when I came in."

"Oh no!" gasped Neville. "Come on, Luna! Help me find him!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who kissed him. Come on!" He slid open the door and ran out. She moaned helplessly and followed.

Dumbledore slid the door closed again and turned back to find Hermione staring at him intently.

"Professor Pastlepoof? Is that you?"

Dumbledore groaned. Everything was going wrong today. He had so many spells going on at once, both back at Hogwarts and here, that he was beginning to lose control of them. It was like trying to juggle mice. And now, his illusion of being the cart witch was becoming unstable, and so he let it dissolve and returned to a more stable shape. He grinned. "I am indeed Professor Presley Payton Pastlepoof. Good eyes, Miss Granger."

"I've been searching everywhere for you?" she cried. I need to talk to you alone!"

"You can speak freely in front of Harry. He's completely trustworthy."

"This is too important!"

Dumbledore smiled. "You wish to tell me that you've discovered that, when students arrive at Hogwarts, the school administers a blood test on them, and that, any child is immediately executed if he or she fails to be a true-blood, that is, one whose mother is a witch and whose father is a wizard. Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

She glanced at Harry. "Yes."

"I am not the Potions Master at Hogwarts for nothing, you know. Take this vial," he pulled a potion out one of his many pockets and handed it to her. "Once you get to Hogwarts, swallow it. It will allow you to pass the blood test with flying colors."

Hermione glanced again at Harry and then snatched to vial.

"Harry's got problems more critical than merely having so-called unpure blood. To start with, he's not Harry Longbottom at all."

Harry snorted. "I think I know who I am."

"His name is Harry Potter. Eleven year ago, just before Lord Voldemort became Minister of Magic, he murdered Harry's entire family—including Harry. He did this because it has been prophesized that Harry will overthrow Lord Voldemort."

"That's impossible," said Hermione. "No one can defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. He's the most powerful wizard the world has ever known. He even defeated the legendary Albus Dumbledore."

"True, true," said Dumbledore, "but there remains the prophesy. That is why I brought Harry back from as near death as anyone could have possibly been. That is why I have arranged for both you and Harry to be educated here at Hogwarts. Hogwarts may now be controlled by Voldemort's dark forces, but it is still the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."

"You think two eleven-year-olds can overthrow He Who Must Not be Named!"

"Of course not. Any such attempt would be sheer folly. Two eleven-year-olds have no hope of triumphing over the vast and powerful forces which Voldemort controls. It will take at least three of you."

"Three?"

"Look for a boy of your age with red hair. Knowing the Weasleys as I do, I would guess that Ron Weasley will most likely be getting into trouble."


	4. Fall of the House of Gryffindor

Fall of the House of Gryffindor

The Hogwarts Express chugged to a halt at the station.

The four first-years (now dressed in their wizarding robes) had their faces pressed up against the windows as they tried to catch their first glimpse of the legendary school. It was dark out and heavy clouds hid the moon, but occasionally, distant flashes of lightning silhouetted an impressive looking castle.

"Time for your medicine," said Harry.

"Huh?" Hermione then realized he was giving her a gentle reminder. "Oh yeah." She took the potion from out of the folds of her robes, gave it a wary look (she just knew it was going to taste terrible), opened it, put the vial to her lips and with a quick motion, drank it. Hhmmm, strawberries. This was a nice surprise.

The first years pressed their way out through the tumult of students to where a skeleton-thin man with a mirthless face was repeated calling, "First years! First years gather over here! First years!" As he called, he stroked the back of the cat he was carrying. She surveyed the new students with hostile lamplight eyes. "First years! First years gather over here! First years!"

When things finally settled down, the man had dozens of eleven year olds who had grouped around him. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said in a tone which didn't make anyone feel particularly welcome. "My name is Argus Filch, Caretaker at Hogwarts. This is my cat, Mrs. Norris. In a few minutes, we will be escorting you across the lake to the castle."

Mrs. Norris squirmed around, took one look at the lake, and decided she disliked the lake even more than she disliked these newly arrived students. She wriggled free of Filch's grasp, leaped to the ground, and, with an imperious twitch of her tail, set out at a good clip to walk back to the castle.

"We will be taking these boats across the lake," continued Filch, pointing. "Try not to get them sticky."

The first-years piled into the many boats, which didn't appear to be powered by anything (except maybe magic), and the small flotilla made its way through the chopping waters of the dark lake to the very foot of Hogwarts Castle.

Filch led everyone up switchbacks of stone stairs and into the castle through a wide doorway flanked by a pair of thick, iron-bound, oak doors. They came around a corner, and ascended most of the way up to a landing where a short, chubby, well dressed, smiling woman stood waiting for them.

"Good evening, children," she said sweetly. "My name is Dolores Umbridge, Assistant Head Mistress of Hogwarts. It is so wonderful to see you all, all so eager to begin your studies. Thank you for choosing Hogwarts."

Many of the students smiled at her warm and syrupy words. Others got the strangest feeling they were being led to their doom.

"I'm sure that, by now, you've all heard about the blood tests we've recently instituted here to guarantee that only those children with the purest blood are admitted into these hallowed halls. After that you will be sorted into your houses.

"There are three," she continued, surveying the students with her gleaming eyes. "Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Hey!" cried out a red-hair boy in the middle of the group. "What about Gryffindor?"

"Here at Hogwarts," the lady gently scolded him, "we do not ask a question until we have raised our hand and have been duly called on."

A dozen hands shot into the air. Mumblings could be heard, asking where was Gryffindor House? What had happened?

"We wait to be called on," Professor Umbridge reminded them, less sweetly than before. She waited until there was silence and then called on the red-haired boy who had spoken first.

"There are four houses, right? My entire family have been members of Gryffindors. I plan on being one too."

She shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, the House of Gryffindor had become riddled with sympathizers of that arch criminal Albus Dumbledore. After much deliberation at the Ministry of Magic, it was decided that the only course which would protect our students from these misguided elements was to dissolve the house completely and to redistribute its members among the other three houses."

"There's no Gryffindor?"

"No Gryffindor."

"We'll see about this!"

Professor Umbridge stared and the boy, and her eyes became cold and hard. "You are Ronald Weasley, if I'm not mistaken."

"Um," said Ron, surprised that the assistant head mistress already knew his name. "Yes, I am."

"Your two brothers felt similarly. They were most adamant and simply would not listen to reason. That is why earlier this evening, both of them were expelled."

"Fred and George have been expelled?"

Harry came up behind him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Easy mate," he whispered. "Don't burn your bridges while you're standing on them. Calm down, at least for now. We can talk later."

Assistant Head Mistress Dolores Umbridge smiled lovingly, "Oh yes. We can't have disruptive elements in this school now, can we? It would detract from the education of the other students."

The poltergeist Peeves floated silently up behind her. "Disruptive elements?" he cackled, and he suddenly jerk her skirt up to her shoulders, exposing all her unmentionables. He laughed with joy and sped away.

Shrieking in outrage, Professor Umbridge wrestled her skirt back down, pulled out her wand and fired a shot at the fleeing Peeves, who disappeared around a corner. The bolt of energy exploded harmless against a stone wall.

By Merlin's beard, thought Ron, Fred and George expelled! What would Mum say?


	5. The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat

Next came the blood tests. Two big burley men named Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle administered them. First in line was Draco Malfoy. Mr. Crabbe picked his finger with a needle, squeezed a drop of blood into a vial and handed the vial to Mr. Goyle, who added a few drops of potion and then held it up to the light. "Passed," he announced.

And so it went, student after student. Both Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle swelled with pride when each of their sons passed.

Then came the girl who didn't pass. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle seized her and dragged her screaming and begging into a nearby room. She cried for pity and claimed there must have been a mistake. She kept on with her litany of wailing until there was a loud shout of "Avada Kedavra!" Then Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle came back, brushing their hands, and again began giving more tests.

When it was Hermione's turn, she tremblingly held out her finger. Mr. Crabbe picked it and dropped the blood into the vial. He handed the vial to Mr. Goyle, who added the potion and held it up to the light. "Passed," he said in a bored voice.

Hermione leaped off the stool and, with her heart soaring, hurried over to join the students who'd already been tested.

Two students later was Harry's turn. He held out his finger, Mr. Crabbe pricked it, and passed the vial to Mr. Goyle. He added the potion, held it up to the light, and gasped. "Bloody hell, look at this!"

Mr. Crabbe craned his head to look. Harry tried to see too, but couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"Such power!" The two men looked in awe at Harry.

"Five galleons says they place him in Slytherin."

"No bet there, mate. It's Slytherin for sure."

Harry frowned. He didn't know much about the three houses, but one thing he did know, there was a witch or a wizard who'd turned bad who hadn't come out of Slytherin House.

In the next room, three long tabled were already lined with returning students. Between these three tables and the head table where the professors sat, was a stool upon which rested a battered old hat.

A slash opened near the top of the hat, and it began to sing:

In days of yore,

The houses four,

Were here at Hogwarts School.

But it came to be

They were reduced to three

To ensure the Dark Lord's rule.

For brave Gryffindor,

Backed Dumbledore,

But ousted from power was he.

So he fled the land

With his tiny band

To somewhere across the sea.

With loyalty,

Upon bended knee,

We must serve the Dark Lord well.

The House of Gryffindor

Took on this chore,

But it failed, and so it fell.

Thus into three

It falls to me

To divide the first years in.

Bravery is no more,

So what's in store?

Let the sorting now begin!

One by one, in alphabetical order, the first years were called up. Professor Umbridge placed the hat one each of their heads in turn. The hat would mumble for awhile and then would shout out the name of one of the three houses. That house would applaud, and the first year would run over and join them.

Hermione Granger was placed into Ravenclaw. Neville went into Hufflepuff. Harry hoped he could join his twin, but no sooner than had the hat been placed on his head, than it cried out "Slytherin!" A few moments later, he was joined at the Slytherin table by Luna Lovegood, and not long after that by Draco Malfoy.

"Congratulations, Longbottom," Draco said to Harry as he shook his hand. "We're in the best house in the school."

The ghost of the Bloody Baron beamed at the boy with pale blond hair and eyes the color of icebergs. "You can say that again, lad!"

Ron Weasley went into Hufflepuff.

Harry sat among his fellow Slytherins as they celebrated. He had the distinct impression that he belonged somewhere else.


	6. Slytherin

6. Slytherin

The tall, slender wizard with greasy dark hair who had been sitting in the exact middle of the professors rose and held the end of his wand against his own throat. When the students saw this, the general hubbub faded to murmur and then died out completely.

"To our first years," the wizard said, the wand amplifying his voice so that all in the Great Hall could hear him easily, "welcome, and to our returning students, welcome back. For those who don't know, my name is Severus Snape. I am the Head Master here at Hogwarts. Before we turn to feasting, I have a few general announcements.

"Firstly, there are changes in the faculty." He pointed to a rat-faced wizard at the end of the table. "Professor Peter Pettigrew will taking over as head of Slytherin House, and he will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures instead of Professor Pastlepoof." Snape then pointed to Dumbledore, who had donned his Pastlepoof illusion, a jovial bald wizard with a round tummy. "Professor Presley Payton Pastlepoof is now our new Potions Master." Finally, Snape indicated a wild-eyed, wild-hair witch in black. "We are also joined by Professor Bellatrix Lestrange, who will teach Mastering the Dark Arts. Let us give them all a warm Hogwarts welcome."

The students, still enthusiastic after the sorting of the first years, applauded wildly.

Snape continued. "Our new policy of administering blood tests on the students has been a complete success, and I can report to you here tonight, that not a single mudblood mars this distinguished body."

Again the students cheered. Hermione did as well, but she looked guiltily around to see if anyone was looking suspiciously at her. (They were not.)

"And now, a general reminder: The Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. It is off limits to all students, no exceptions! Within its dark regions dwell werewolves, centaurs, and at least one giant. If you choose to enter it, your chances of returning alive are, at best, minimal. I do not relish the idea of sending an owl to parents telling them that their little Susie, or Charlie, or whomever, has been smashed into jelly. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a general murmuring of, "Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now, on with the feast!"

Once the students had stuffed themselves silly, Professor Peter Pettigrew led his Slytherins down to the house dungeon. (Behind his back, the students were already referring to him as "Wormtail" because he reminded them so much of a large, plump rat.) Wormtail showed the first years how to give the password which gained them entrance, and then they all gathered in the Common Room. It was a large, rock-walled chamber, filled with comfy sofas, overstuffed chairs and oak tables. Large torches flickered on the walls.

"Down that tunnel," Wormtail told them, "is the dormitory for boys, and down that tunnel is the dormitory for girls. While you were feasting, the house elves brought your things from the train and have placed them in your assigned quarters."

The rat-faced wizard gave an embarrassed and simpering smile, "For the past ten years in a row, Slytherin has won the House Cup. I do not expect to see that change on my watch. So I will leave you now. You may wish to take this time to plan how you will score points for Slytherin, or in the alternative, how you can arrange to have points deducted from the other two houses. Good night." He turned and scuttled from the room.

Harry found his possessions stored in a four-person sleeping chamber along with those of Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "So Longbottom," drawled Draco, "not only have you been assigned to the best house, but you're assigned to the best room within the best house."

"I dunno," rumbled Crabbe. "Our dads told us there's something special in his blood. Like he's real powerful or something."

"But not more powerful than me, I expect."

Goyle shook his massive head. "They said they'd never seen nothin' like it."

Draco regarded Harry with new respect. "Really? Well then, welcome. I'm sure will become close friends." He spoke over his shoulder. "Find the crossbows. Get them ready."

Crabbe and Goyle hurried to carry out his orders.

Harry watched warily.

Draco explained, "After lights out, we're going to sneak out into the Forbidden Forest and kill ourselves a centaur. Care to join us?"

"You're going to murder a centaur?"

The blond boy chuckled maliciously. "It's hardly murder, Longbottom. They're little better than mules. We will be ridding the world of an undesirable, and demonstrating to all, that we four are fearless and are a force to be reckoned with. I really think you should join us." His words didn't sound like an invitation. They sounded more like threat.


	7. Hunting Centaurs

7. Hunting Centaurs

They crept through the dark corridors of Hogwarts Castle. Draco was in the lead, Crabbe and Goyle were on the flanks, and Harry brought up the rear. Harry thought that Draco would lead them straight to the main entrance of the castle, but instead he took them in a round-about route. "There's something I want you three to see," he whispered.

They came to the portrait of a fat lady. She was weeping piteously and eating ice cream directly from the carton.

Draco gave her one of his contemptuous looks. "Revenge is sweet," he told her.

She looked up at him with her watery eyes, but did nothing.

"You heard me," he sneered and repeated the password. "Revenge is sweet."

The fat lady whimpered, and pulled open the portrait she was in. Behind it, was a secret passage. Draco led the way in.

They found themselves in the now-abandoned Gryffindor common room. "Lumos!" said Draco and his wand illuminated the scene.

This spacious room was much homier and more inviting than was the dreary dungeon of the Slytherins. Off to one side stood the stone statue of a stern-looking woman, whom Harry liked immediately despite her sternness. "Who is she?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall," replied Draco. "She tried to use a translucent shield spell to take on a basilisk. It almost worked." He gave her a friendly pat on the backside.

"She's real? She's human?" gasped Harry.

"Was, my dear Longbottom, was," grinned Draco. "But now she will be a stone statue for the rest of eternity. –I wonder if they ever die, these people who are turned to stone."

Crabbe rumbled, "Let's trash this place."

"Let's not," snapped Draco. "We are not two-penny vandals out on a tear; we're centaur hunters, out to make a name for ourselves. Let's go." He led them out of the room and down to the main entrance of the castle.

A cat with lamp-like eyes barred their way.

"I'll take care of her," sneered Draco as he slipped out his wand.

Filch's voice snapped across the room like a bullwhip. "Don't you dare harm Mrs. Norris!" The caretaker stormed out of the shadows and glowered over the boys.

"I wasn't going to harm her," Draco lied. "I was just going to move her aside."

"No need to do that. I don't know where you boys think you're going, but I know where you're about to end up-in front of the head master, himself. Out of bed after curfew," Filch chuckled malevolently.

"That would only happen if you saw us," replied Draco calmly, taking out a purse of gold. He tossed it to Filch. "But you haven't seen us, have you?"

Filch checked inside the bag. His eyes grew wide. He slipped the purse into his pocket, hurried over to the main gates, and opened them. "You boys have a pleasant stroll, you hear?"

Draco laughed and the four boys walked out of the castle.

Draco led the way into the Forbidden Forest. The clouds were breaking up, and a crescent moon lit their way. "All our fathers work for the Ministry of Magic," Draco explained to Harry as they walked along. "My father is one of the chief lieutenants of He Who Must Not Be Named. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers handle special projects. You saw them earlier. They did the blood tests. What does your father do?"

Harry squirmed. "Both my parents are in St. Mungo's," he replied. "During the Great War, they were, well, you know."

"Sorry, Longbottom. Didn't know. So who brought you up?"

"My grandmother."

Draco stopped walking. He turned around with a gleeful smile on his face. "Wait a minute. Not that crazy old witch with the stuffed buzzard on top of her hat?"

Harry blushed. "That's her."

Draco laughed and took up walking again. "And that loser brother of yours, he couldn't even make it into Slytherin House. Longbottom, you do have some crosses to bear."

They came into a clearing that ran up to a rocky ridgeline. Atop it, stood a centaur. "The new moon reveals that which has been hidden," the creature told them. "The stars stabilize all, and bring us to the path once lost."

Draco didn't bother to ask what this blather meant. He raised his crossbow and fired a bolt straight into the middle of the centaur's chest.

The centaur whinnied and bucked. Crabbe fired and hit the centaur in the flank. Goyle fired and hit him in the shoulder. Harry fired, but purposely aimed high, and his bolt flew off into the forest somewhere. Draco ordered the boys to reload, which they did. Then they walked up to where the centaur lay panting on top of the ridge. Draco raised his crossbow.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" roared the 12-foot giant who came leaping out of the trees. With one swipe of his mighty hand, he knocked Crabbe flying. "IF IT'S MURDER YOU WANT, IT'S MURDER YOU'LL GET!" He belted Goyle, who went tumbling. The giant turned on Draco next, but the boy had already dropped his crossbow and was running for his life. So the giant turned on Harry, who had been standing, paralyzed with fright. He lifted Harry up with his left hand and drew back his mighty right fist. "SAY GOOD-BYE TO THIS WORLD, YOU MURDERING SWINE!"

The only thing that could save Harry at that moment was if Draco or Crabbe or Goyle attacked the giant from the rear. He looked around desperately for any of them, but they were long gone.

"Please don't hurt Mr. Potter, Hagrid," said the centaur as it clambered back up to his feet. Its voice was different now. It no longer had the dreamy voice of a centaur but rather, the centaur sounded like a wise, old man. He was getting difficult to see too, all blurry and wavy. When he cleared up, he was no longer a centaur but rather was a wizard with a long white beard.

The giant gaped. "Professor Dumbledore? You're alive?"

The wizard smiled gently as he plucked the three bolts out of himself and tossed them aside. "The day that a group of first years can hurt me with their toys is the day I hang up my wand for good. How have you been Hagrid?"

"Cold, wet and lonely, sir," the giant replied sadly.


	8. Tea & Biscuits

Tea & Biscuits

Hagrid's cave was a little ways away. The giant had to squeeze in through the crevasse entrance, but there was plenty of room for those who weren't twelve feet tall. The entry passage made a few twists and turns and then opened up into a sizable cavern.

Hagrid took his pink umbrella down from its hook and pointed it at a rock high up on the wall. "Incendio!" he said, and a blast of fire whipped out from the end of the umbrella, struck the rock, and turned it red hot. He did this to two more rocks, and soon the dark and cold cave was warm and toasty. "Could I interest you in some tea and biscuits?"

Dumbledore gazed at him over his half moon glasses. "Hagrid, you know you're not supposed to use magic."

The giant shrugged. "That may be," he replied, "but once you give a fellow the sack, chase him into the Forbidden Forest and try and kill him, well, at some point he's gonna feel free to just start doin' whatever he wants." The giant pointed his umbrella at the tea kettle sitting on the stove. "Incendio!" The magical fire hit the kettle, and it began to sing.

Two giant dogs came bounding out of the back of the cave.

"Down, Fang!" Hagrid commanded. "Down, Padfoot. You two get over there in your corner. Lay down, and don't bother my guests."

They ignored him and bounded over to sniff Harry and Dumbledore, but mainly Harry.

Dumbledore and Harry sat at a large wooden table while Hagrid measured the tea into cups and poured the steaming water. He brought the cups over, and then shoved the two dogs away. "Get, I say! Back! Get back into your corner!" He pushed them away, and the reluctantly slunk off into the darkness.

Hagrid went back and pulled out a plate of biscuits. "I just baked these yesterday evening. I recommend the orange ones with the vanilla frosting, but they're all good." He set the plate down on the table. "So, who did you say this is?"

Dumbledore said, "Look at his eyes. Whom do they remind you of?"

Hagrid gazed deep into Harry's eyes but just look puzzled. Then realization dawned. "He's got Lily Potter's eyes, and his face is just like James Potter! Can he be..?"

"This is Harry Potter."

"No, he couldn't be! Harry Potter was killed eleven years ago, along with his mum and dad!"

"Almost killed, Hagrid, almost killed. It took all I could manage to bring him back, and then it was only as a toad. But luckily, a lovely young lady kissed him, and brought him back the rest of the way."

"Oooh, a young lady, is it?" beamed Hagrid.

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that at all. I barely know her."

"But she seems to like you well enough," Hagrid teased.

Dumbledore asked, "Have you got any lemon, Hagrid? I'm particularly fond of lemon in my tea."

"Sure. Let me get it for you." The giant rambled off.

A voice cried from outside. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Of course," replied Dumbledore. "Come right on in!"

A few second later, Remus Lupin made his way into the chamber. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he said.

"Nonsense, not at all," said Dumbledore. "We just got here ourselves. Here, have a biscuit."

"And I'll get ya a cup of tea," said Hagrid appearing with lemon slices for Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry I couldn't secure you the position as instructor of care of magical creatures," said Dumbledore. "I really tried."

"Far be it for them," grumbled Lupin, "to give that position to someone who actually is a magic creature."

"For only three nights a month," Dumbledore chided the werewolf, "for only three nights a month."

"So what's so important?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I want you to meet Harry Potter."

Lupin looked around. "Where?"

Dumbledore gasped, realizing Harry was gone! "Did you see a boy leaving when you came in?"

"A boy, no. All I saw was a toad hopping away."

"Oh no!" Dumbledore grabbed his wand and ran out of the cave. A quick glance around revealed no toad. He pointed the wand in a random direction. "Accio Harry!" he cried. Nothing. He tried another direction. "Accio Harry!" Again nothing. "Accio Harry!" Then he realized that Harry was no longer Harry, and so he tried, "Accio toad!"

A small amphibian flew across the clearing at him. He caught it in one hand and saw he was holding a yellow tree toad. It gave a surprised croak. Dumbledore quickly placed it on a nearby tree trunk. "Sorry, mistaken identity," he explained.

He needed to be more specific. What was the name of Neville Longbottom's toad? Trevor? Yes, that was it, Trevor! Dumbledore pointed his wand. "Accio Trevor!" he cried. He tried another direction. "Accio Trevor!" And yet another direction. "Accio Trevor!" Nothing happened.

This was hopeless. Here he was, the most powerful wizard in the world, and now after eleven years of careful calculations, meticulous planning, and weaving spells so complex they would have befuddled any normal wizard, he'd just misplaced the Chosen One. Dumbledore sighed heavily and headed back into the cave to finish his tea.


	9. Comeuppance

Comeuppance

It took several hours of frantic hopping and of evading toad-eating owls and snakes for Trevor to make it back into the castle. He hopped passed where Nearly Headless Nick was sadly hoisting a commemorative pint with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and then down into the Slytherin dungeon. He was exhausted when he finally made it into the Common Room.

"Lumos," said a girl's voice. The tip of a wand lit up, and Trevor turned to find himself facing Luna Lovegood. "Trevor!" she squealed. "I've found you are last! Where have you been?"

He tried to hop away, but she scooped him up and carried him back to her room.

"Turn off that stupid light," groaned one of her roommates.

"In a minute," said Luna. "I have a toad here and I'm going to see if I can't use a kiss to turn him into a prince."

The bunk where the voice had come from was silent. And then, "What?"

Luna was busy reading the Quibbler article again, trying to see what she had done wrong the first time. By then, her three roommates (in various stages of semi-consciousness) were crawling out of their beds. "What's going on?"

"Here goes," said Luna. She took one last look at the page of the Quibbler and then kissed Trevor. There was a flash of lightning and the clap of thunder, and then all was darkness.

Harry came to first. He was in a small, four-person sleeping chamber. Four girls in pajamas and nightgowns were sprawled unconscious on the floor all around him. None of them appeared to have any broken bones, and there was no blood.

What should he do? If he went to summon help, he'd be busted big time for being in the girls' dormitory. And since he'd already been in the Forbidden Forest tonight, he knew he'd be expelled if not outright executed. So there was only one thing he could do. He tiptoed out, crept down the hallways to his own bed, crawled in, and pretended that nothing had happened.

Several minutes later, the eldritch glow of a wand danced into the room. Wormtail led Harry's three roommates in. "I can't emphasize enough how disappointed I am in you boys," he was saying. "In less than 24 hours here at Hogwarts you have destroyed any chance Slytherin has of capturing the House Cup again this . . ." His words rattled to a halt. He crept over to Harry's bed and held the wand high.

Harry awoke and sat up blinking. "What's going on?"

Professor Pettigrew said, "You're alive."

"Yeah?"

The head of Slytherin House signed heavily, looked at the three boys whom he had in tow, and then sighed again. "Okay, here's what's going to happen," he said. "The fifty points lost by Harry Longbottom for entering the Forbidden Forest against orders is hereby rescinded, because here he is. The one hundred points lost by Slytherin for having one of their own killed in a most horrible fashion is rescinded because, again, here he is. He doesn't appear to be dead. Five points will be deducted for each of you three for lying when your reported your roommate to be dead. You may think this is funny, but look at my face? Do I appear to be laughing? No, I am not! One more stunt like this, and it will be detention for the three of you!" He turned on his heel and stormed out.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle crowded around him. "How did you ever get away from that murderous giant?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember all that much," he said. "I just remember getting as close to the ground as possible and speeding along just as fast as I could."

A voice cried from outside, "Professor please, there's been an explosion in the girls' dormitory!"

"Arghgh!" bellowed Wormtail.

The next morning, Wormtail rounded up the four boys and took them up to the Head Master's office. Professor Snape was there waiting for them along with Professor Umbridge. They both looked angry and anxious.

"These are the four boys from last night," simpered the rat-faced wizard.

Snape glared at them. "Perhaps you thought that the loss of a few points is all the retribution that you four would suffer from last night's escapade," he sneered. "That might have been the case except that I accepted as true the reports that a Hogwarts student had died and, as I am required to do under Educational Regulation 7.3-2a, I dispatched an owl to the Ministry of Magic carrying news of the tragedy. So this morning we have some special visitors. Perhaps you will be so kind as to explain to _them_ exactly what happened last night."

From a side door, Lucius Malfoy entered. Following him were Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. And following them, came Dark Lord Voldemort.

He Who Must Not Be Named looked over the four boys who stood trembling before him. "Which is the one who supposedly was killed?"

"The thin one with the glasses and dark hair," replied Wormtail, pointing at Harry. "His name is Longbottom."

Voldemort shook his head. "I know Neville Longbottom, and that is not he."

"No, this is his brother Harry, twin brother."

"Twin?"

Harry said, "We're not identical."

"Obviously," sneered Voldemort. "But Neville Longbottom has no brother, twin or otherwise. So who are you?"

Snape had not spoken but was creeping closer to Harry. He was looking deep into his eyes. "I haven't seen eyes like that in over a decade!" he gasped. Tears of unrequited love gathered in the corners of his eyes, only to be replaced by pure hatred. "And you have the face of James Potter! This is the son of Lily and James Potter!" he declared.

"Seize him!" snarled Lucius Malfoy. "Don't let him use his wand!"

Mr. Crabbe grabbed one of Harry's wrists. Mr. Goyle grabbed the other. They held him tightly.

"Harry Potter?" gasped Voldemort, approaching the struggling boy. "Impossible! I killed you!"

"You may have killed my parents!" snarled Harry. "But you mucked up the job on me!"

Voldemort fumbled for his wand.

In through the door burst Professor Pastlepoof. "No, don't kill him!" he shouted, half winded from running here. "I have a better way!"

Voldemort sneered. "There is no better way. There is only one way. Because if I don't kill him, he will surely kill me!" The Dark Lord pointed his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	10. The End of the Beginning

10. The End of the Beginning

Harry Potter regained consciousness in the hospital wing of Hogwarts Castle. Dumbledore put aside the scroll he was reading and chirped a gleeful, "Good afternoon, Harry!"  
"Wha...what happened?" Harry asked groggily.

The ancient wizard gave this a great deal of thought. "Love," he finally said. "Love happened."

"Um, could you be a little more specific?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled. "It's Voldemort's Achilles Heel, you see. He doesn't understand it. He cannot grasp how or why someone would, or even could, care for someone else more than him-or-herself. Eleven years ago, a prior manifestation of Voldemort warned him of the dangers of attacking you and told him that you were protected by your mother's love. But he simply forgot because the concept is so foreign to him. He tried to kill you, and the spell rebounded on him."

"So, he's dead?"

"Not dead, no. He's in somewhat the state you've been for the past eleven years. More like a shade of yourself, or more accurately, more like a shade of a shade, just a whisper hanging onto this side of oblivion."

"We've won then? His evil has been defeated?"

"Oh hardly that. The Death Eaters still control the Ministry of Magic, most of the country, and all too much of the world. But today, we took back Hogwarts. They didn't suspect that jolly old Professor Pastlepoof was really the world's most powerful wizard, and so I was able to ambush them. It was quite merry, I must admit. It's a shame you had to miss it.

"So it's not the end," continued Dumbledore. "It's not even the beginning of the end. But perhaps, it is the end of the beginning. Voldemort's rise to power had been broken; he's been banish; and his Death Eaters have suffered their first major defeat in years."

Professor McGonagall came up next to Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Minerva! I see that Madam Sprout's mandrake root has done the trick. It's good to see you up and around!"

"Thank you, professor. I am feeling much better, so I stopped by to see if you have any instructions for me."

Dumbledore nodded. "In fact I have two: one which you will find very pleasant, and the second, which you will not find pleasant at all."

"Whatever you wish, Head Master."

"First, I'd like you to do everything necessary to reconstitute Gryffindor House."

"Gladly, Professor. Thrice gladly!"

"And second, send an owl to Molly Weasley. Tell her that I am rescinding the expulsion order for Fred and George Weasley."

"Oh professor, no! Are you sure you want to do that?"

Dumbledore nodded. "For the past decade, there has been entirely too much discipline and order around here. It's time we injected a little mayhem into the mix."

A cackling voice cried out, "My thoughts exactly!"

Dumbledore looked down to see that the hem of his robes was on fire. Professor McGonagall shrieked as Dumbledore beat the flames out.

Peeves shot away and around a corner. He cried over his shoulder as he went. "Welcome back, professor! A very warm welcome back! Hee hee hee!"

The End


End file.
